1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to motor vehicle steering wheel arrangements and more particularly to a steering wheel being able to tilt and telescope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, tilt and telescope steering wheels have utilized a hand-actuated lever mounted on a steering column. Prior art arrangements utilized plurality of levers to carry out tilt and telescope operations. Coventional push button controls, as well as vehicle function indicators are dispersed on the dashboards. Most of the indicators are out of the operator's line of sight. Having the control buttons spread around the instrument panel usually requires elaborate wiring harness and time consumption.
The Applicants do not know any prior art references or arrangements which would suggest, teach or illustrate the novel tilt and telescope steering wheel design having a keyboard mounted within the boundries of the steering wheel, a readout instrument panel providing an unobstructed veiw thereof in all steering wheel tilt positions, and other features which are described in detail in the below disclosed subject invention.